Khalarr
Origins Oliver Khall was an a-grade student and aspiring to be a great scientist and physicist all his life. He was moved by science fiction a lot at a young age and pursued the boundaries of what is known and unknown throughout his university studies and professional career. At the age of 29 he was already among the top scientists in Germany and was offered a job at D.A.S.K., which he happily took as D.A.S.K. had the reputation for the top employer that humans ever could hope to have. Broken Oliver Khall was one of the many promising scientists working for D.A.S.K. on their psionic program. The primary goal was to develop psionic energies combined with human strength to create the perfect soldier. Oliver was extremely serious about his job and was the head of his team at D.A.S.K.. They kept failing and failing and other groups have had more progress. During a mission in Colombia they got some volunteers for their program and it was when he stumbled on a young woman and as she tried to scam his team with some fortune-telling. Embarassed at first, Oliver ordered them to capture her and bring her with him in their labs. After she was sanitized and ready for Khall's much awaited experiments, when he was alone with her he realized how beautiful and innocent she was. Still, he inserted a mere 5% of the dose she was supposed to take, granting her immense psionic abilities without her even knowing or even being awake. He let her go afterwards, putting a chip in her pocket that would track her wherever she was. In the same day, after seeing the charts on how their experiments are failing with not much progress and D.A.S.K. not giving him any volunteers, citing his project was "cute", he decided to insert 100% of his own developed dose into himself, which had about 90% chance of fatality. When he did, all psionic hell broke loose as he turned into half human-half psionic entity that destroyed everything around him in his evolving rage and shape. Before D.A.S.K. could mobilize themselves he disappeared into thin air. Later he is seen searching for the girl, who had ditched the chip as she could feel foreign objects near her. She ambushed him and threatened to kill him, asking what he did to her. After arguing a bit, he swore he didn't mean her any harm and only gave her strength that would allow her to escape their facilities unnoticed. He could also communicate with her telepathically. Khalarr had to wear a full coat, because his humanity could be barely seen from his psionic body, radiating energies every which way. He offered his hand to the girl, now called Psylink and offered to take her somewhere safe. *''I see doubt in your eyes.'' *''I don't need to be psychic to tell that you're afraid.'' *''Move, or I'll have to move you myself!'' *#013 - Broken art_khalarr1.jpg|Khalarr Release Art early_khalarr.jpg|Khalarr Lineart Category:Characters Category:Sentient